Of Love and Loss
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Nobody's life is perfect. Not even the famous Celestina Warbeck's


**Of Love and Loss**

Disclaimer - Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

A/N- written for QLFC round 6

Prompt - Month by month

Additional prompt - (dialogue) "If I hear anyone say 'Happy Birthday,' one more time...", (object) Sickle, (word) estranged.

Word count - 1458

* * *

"You know, right? You know that the Minister is going to be furious? After all, he was waiting for you for quite a while."

"Oh, Genevieve, it's a star's style to arrive late," Celestina proclaimed. Her dark hair was tied up in a elegant bun, and a shimmering ivory dress hugged her figure. She gave a dazzling smile to her childhood friend/new manager. While getting up, she caught a glimpse of herself in mirror and winked at her reflection.

"It's showtime," she said.

Outside, in the huge ballroom, the Minister of Magic, Herbert Kibblesworth, was pacing around in frustration. She should be here; where was she? If he wasn't her biggest admirer, he would've hexed her. While the Minister was pacing, the guests were looking at each other. Just then, the lights went off. Suddenly, there was beam of light as Celestina entered the room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Minister, happy birthday to you," sang Celestina, stretching the u's on a high octave. The previously angry Minister's face brightened up with a smile. He rushed to her, much to his wife's displeasure, who glared darkly at Celestina while the Minister kissed her hand.

"You actually came; I thought you weren't coming," said the Minister like a child who had just received his favourite toy on Christmas morning.

"You invited me personally, Minister; how could I refuse?" Celestina said with a smirk, knowing very well that the man who was almost drooling over her was married. As the two danced, everyone watched in envy and displeasure.

* * *

When Celestina returned home, all the lights were off. She groaned and headed to her bedroom. Since her darling son Sebastian was at Hogwarts, she didn't need to check on him.

As she was heading to the stairs, someone said from behind: "I see you're back from your boy toy's party."

She groaned and turned around to face the bane of her existence.

"Hullo, Dominic," she said coldly as her already drunk husband took a sip from his glass of firewhiskey. At first, marrying Dominic had seemed like a great idea, but now, after ten years, she realized why people say you shouldn't get too involved with your acquaintances. He was jealous, insecure, and awfully confrontational. The only good thing that had come out of this marriage was her twelve-year-old son Sebastian.

Ignoring her husband, she started to climb the stairs.

"You're just a two knut harlot, you know that!" he shouted.

Celestina spun around immediately, clutching her wand as she threw a hex at him, throwing him aside.

* * *

A few weeks later, Celestina entered a building where she was supposed to meet the composer. She came across a young man with auburn hair, blue eyes and a pale face. She approached the man, who immediately got up, his eyes huge with shock.

"Oh Merlin, Celestina Warbeck! I-I'm your biggest fan. I-I love all your songs - " Before he could rant any more, she spoke.

"That's very lovely and sweet, but I'm kinda in hurry. Could you tell me where can I find Irving Warble? I heard he's very talented, so I thought I should let him compose my newest song," Celestina said.

Hearing this, the man's jaw dropped as if couldn't believe his ears.

"I-I'm Irwing Warble. D-do you really think I'm talented?" he asked. Celestina didn't know what to do. On one hand, she liked this young composer's cute antics, but on the other, she wanted to scold him for being unprofessional.

She cleared her throat. "Why don't we start working?" she suggested.

Irving sat near his piano and told Celestina to come closer.

"Can you show me the lyrics, so I can work on the tune?" Irving asked.

"I don't have the lyrics but I can sing," Celestina said as she started to sing.

I never knew  
That our romance had ended  
Until you poisoned my food  
And I thought it was a lark  
When you kicked me in the park...  
But now I think it was rude!

Irving raised an eyebrow at this. He never expected that the song would be like this as Celestina continued.

I never knew  
That you and I were finished  
Until that bottle hit my head!  
And I tried to be aloof when you  
Pushed me off the roof -  
I feel our romance is dead.

Irving cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't like where this song was going. So, he decided to cut in.

"Uh, nice lyrics, but don't you think it's bit _dramatic_? I mean, it's brilliant, but where did you get inspiration for it?" he asked.

"From my own life." Celestina chuckled bitterly.

Irving's eyes went huge with shock. "Did _someone_ tried to kill you? Why didn't you inform the Aurors?" Irving asked, alarmed.

"He hasn't tried to kill me yet. But ,he will if he gets the opportunity," she informed him then shook her head.

"Let's work on some other song," she urged, not wanting to talk about her personal life.

 _Dear Genevieve,_

 _I can't tell you how happy I am. I just met the perfect man. He's six years my junior, but he's more mature than me. I think I'm falling for him - and I don't give a damn what Dominic will say or do. I can defend myself, thank you very much. I'm thinking of introducing him to Sebastian over Christmas. I hope he will like Irving. Wish me luck._

 _Celestina_

She quickly tied the letter to the owl and send it away.

* * *

It was the happiest day of Celestina's life. She had finally applied for the divorce; the proceedings would soon start. Soon, she'd be free to marry Irving. She couldn't hope for a better birthday than this. She looked fondly at the fan letters she'd received. Just then, an owl flew in with a letter tied to its leg. She gently untied the letter and read it.

Once she'd finished, she threw it away and started to pace angrily.

That evening, a blindfolded Celestina was led somewhere by Irving. She wasn't in the mood and wanted to go home and sleep, but Irving had persuaded her to go out with him.

"Are we there yet?" she asked flatly. Irving frowned at her tone.

When Celestina opened her eyes, she saw a huge room decorated with white flowers and balloons, with a huge three-tiered cake in the center. Her friends were surrounding them and in the centre stood Genevieve. At any other time, she would've found this cute, but not today. She tightly shut her eyes as everyone started to sing happy birthday. Silent tears of embarrassment flowed as she couldn't take it anymore.

"If I hear anyone say 'Happy Birthday,' one more time..." she snapped. Immediately, the whole room went deathly quiet. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She ran out of there as fast as she could while people were muttering.

* * *

"Tina, Tina, open the door," Irving shouted, but to no avail. He could clearly hear her sobs. He immediately unlocked the door with a charm and found her on the ground crying. He rushed at her and attempted to calm her down.

"What happened?" he simply asked. Celestina looked up, her chocolate eyes filled with tears.

"I-I'm on the verge of losing my son, that's what happened. Dominic told the goblins that I'm a characterless woman and that I am a bad influence on Sebastian. If they believe him, then they should give him full custody," she shouted in frustration.

Irving patted her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. Nothing will happen. We'll tell the goblins how bad of a father he is and that Sebastian should be with you."

"B-but what if he turns Seb against me?"

"Don't worry; everything is going to be alright."

* * *

It was the day of her wedding. Celestina couldn't believe she was finally getting married to Irving after everything they had gone through. When they'd announced their engagement, they were the talk of the town. She feared what her son would say. He'd assured her that no matter what everyone said, he loved his mother.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Something was missing. She opened the drawer and pulled out a chain which had a Sickle in the centre, her dad's last gift to her before his death. She wore the chain and gently touched the Sickle, remembering her dad. With her father's blessing, she knew she would finally get her happiness.


End file.
